1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truck bed extender and more particularly pertains to extending a bed of a truck and thereby increasing its useable cargo space with a truck bed extender.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of extension apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, extension apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extending a bed of a truck are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,944 to Joynt et al. telescopic tailgate extension. U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,639 to Bianchi discloses a tailgate attachments for extending the cargo space of vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,773 to Smith discloses a vehicle tailgate extension assembly. U.S. Pat. 4,778,213 to Palmer discloses extendable vehicle tailgate assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,096 to Taylor discloses a truck cargo support outrigger.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a truck bed extender that allows the useable cargo space provided by a bed of a pickup truck to be adjustably increased.
In this respect, the truck bed extender according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending a bed of a truck and thereby increasing its useable cargo space.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved truck bed extender which can be used for extending a bed of a truck and thereby increasing its useable cargo space. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.